


Pizza Carbonara

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art Student Jean Kirstein, Chubby Marco Bott, Colourless, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Related, Pizza Boy Marco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH DAY 29 - ColourlessMarco POV / Jean POV"Todo empezó con una pizza carbonara.En realidad mucho, mucho, muchísimo antes, pero vamos a decir que con una pizza carbonara."





	Pizza Carbonara

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS ATTACK ON TITAN
> 
> El JeanMarco month fue en octubre de 2018 pero conforme vaya acabando fics de ese mes que me quedaron pendientes (unos 9) los iré subiendo porque WHY THE FUCK NOT

Todo empezó con una pizza carbonara.

En realidad mucho, mucho, muchísimo antes, pero vamos a decir que con una pizza carbonara.

Bueno, con Connie gritando que tenía un antojo brutal de pizza carbonara, partiéndome los tímpanos en el proceso. No os equivoquéis, el calvo es mi mejor amigo y su  novia también. Sasha y él son, resumiendo mucho, las únicas dos personas que tolero y me toleran. Y además mis compañeros de piso, que todo hay que decirlo.

Ni siquiera teníamos cerca los exámenes, estábamos a principios de curso y casi que no nos habíamos asentado. Íbamos al mismo campus pero no cursábamos las mismas carreras. Sí escogimos algunas para estar juntos, las de libre elección que fueron italiano y literatura norteamericana moderna. Connie se decantó por la carrera de informática; Sasha, a pesar de que todos pensábamos que iba por hostelería debido a su amor a la comida, eligió magisterio especializado en deportes y yo… desde que comencé a ver colores estaba en la carrera de arte. 

Las salidas eran pocas, no todo el mundo tenía esa habilidad ya que no todo el mundo había encontrado a su alma gemela. Y yo a pesar de haberla encontrado tan solo recordaba la chaqueta roja de mi motorista misterioso. Le vi desde un autobús y ni siquiera vi sus rasgos por culpa del casco. No le daba muchas vueltas porque tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada… Pero en fin, a lo que iba, que por esa carrera que me dio por elegir posiblemente acabara más pobre que las ratas pero ya lo era, trabajando unas horas al día en un starbucks por un sueldo que no hacía de mi cartera nada boyante pero que al menos la dejaba libre de telarañas.

Por eso cuando Connie me gritó al entrar en el salón que _NECESITABA UNA PIZZA CARBONARA O UNA CUATRO QUESOS,_ torcí el gesto y le dí con la palma de la mano en la coronilla.

—Sabes que no tengo un puto duro para antojos, si quieres una pizza llama y págatela tú mismo.

—¿Otra vez vas a cenar tortilla francesa? ¿No te aburres? —Sasha se puso de rodillas en el sofá, apoyando su torso en el respaldo para mirarme. La cocina quedaba justo tras él, estrecha y separada de la sala de estar por una barra americana. 

—Pues sí, eso voy a hacer —dijo Connie estirándose para coger el teléfono—. Pero cuando la huelas no me vayas a pedir porque no te pienso dar. 

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, Springer.

—Uhg, no me llames por mi apellido, sabes que me da rabia —Esquivé con facilidad un cojín que se estampó contra el armario de los vasos, por suerte cerrado.

Nos llevábamos todo el día igual, picándonos, chinchándonos y llamándonos motes los unos a los otros. En realidad nos apreciamos, aunque eso ya lo he dicho, ¿verdad? Lo que no he dicho es que sí, comenzaba a estar cansado de siempre huevos por la noche pero es que necesitaba ahorrar. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a necesitar el dinero y si comiendo huevo conseguía guardar algo de lo poco que ganaba para así no tener que pedirle nada a mi madre, pues que así sea. En el tiempo de hacerme la tortilla, sentarme en el sofá junto a Sasha apartándole el plato cuando fue con la mano abierta a coger un pedazo y comprobar que ooootra vez estaban viendo Rick y Morty, acabé de comer.

Y por estar sentado en el extremo del sofá más cercano a la puerta, me tocó abrir cuando llamaron. Connie me dio el dinero y con una sonrisita que pretendía ser inocente me pidió que fuera yo.

Chasqueé la lengua, pero fui.

Y menos mal que fui.

Abrí con apatía, con las greñas cayéndome de cualquier manera hacia la izquierda de mi cabeza, sin ducharme, rascándome por encima del pantalón de chándal y por debajo de una sudadera gastada de un grupo de música al que ya apenas escuchaba. 

Creo que fue la vez en mi vida que más abrí los ojos, que más rápido me latió el corazón ante la visión de un extraño, (exceptuando aquella vez con la hermana del imbécil de Jaeger pero prefería no recordar a Mikasa por aquello de los sentimientos de rechazo y  _ uhggg…) _ y desde luego la primera vez quedaba sin respiración ante un hombre.

Un hombre hermoso.

No tenía otra palabra para definirlo.

Quizás…  _ ¿familiar? _

No me miraba cuando abrí pero yo a él sí. Sacaba de una cartera roja que colgaba de su hombro derecho la caja de la pizza con una tranquila sonrisa en unos labios llenos, rosas, en un rostro redondo y bondadoso, repleto de pecas. Pecas. Pecas por todas partes. Unas pecas que de manera inexplicable quería tocar, desesperadamente. Era más alto que yo, más ancho, grandote y con una barriguita que tensaba un poco la tela de su camiseta. Su nariz era respingona, corta, sus cejas negras como su pelo separado en dos por una perfecta raya en medio, un corto flequillo cubriendo su frente. Era más alto que yo, más ancho, más  _ todo.  _ Y sus ojos.

¿Sus ojos?

Cuando el chocolate de los suyos encontró la miel en los míos juré que era la combinación perfecta. Redondos, de pestañas largas, profundos, profundos, me ahogaba.

_ Jean di algo. _

_ Jean muévete. _

_ Jean, habla. _

_ Jean, reacciona, es solo una persona. _

_ ¡¡JEAN!! _

—¿Q-qué quería? —Oh, vaya, menudo genio estoy hecho, ¿eh? Me dio igual, me dio igual todo porque ese chico soltó la pizza con una de sus manos llevándola ante su boca, riéndose suavemente.

Y si el ruido de esa risita no era el que me iba a llevar a la tumba no sé qué lo sería.

—¿Pizza? —Me acercó la caja mordiéndose el labio, aguantando una risa que prometía ser mayor.

Su voz.

Su voz era muy familiar.

_ Por qué, si es la primera vez que veo a esta persona. _

Respiré hondo y arranqué mis ojos de la magia de los suyos, bajándolos y ofreciéndole el dinero, cogiendo la pizza, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, girándome y soltando la caja en la mesa como si me quemase al contacto.

Sin respirar. 

_ ¿Y mi boquete para meterme y no salir dónde está? _

—¿Jean? —Alcé los ojos hasta Connie, sentado en el sofá y observándome estupefacto—, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Tres golpecitos a mi espalda y yo queriéndome morir.

Abrí bruscamente, molesto por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué? —dije de una manera más áspera de lo que pretendía. A él no pareció importarle porque esa estúpida y  _ preciosa _ sonrisa seguía en su  _ atractiva _ boca de imbécil.

—La vuelta —Me enseñó un billete y varias monedas, y al poner la mano lo dejó caer en ella.

—Gracias —Comencé a cerrar la puerta.

—Buenas noches —Levantó una mano y alcé la vista antes de cerrar, viendo solo el lado izquierdo y sonriente de su cara.

Y casi se me vuelve a salir el corazón por la boca.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _

_________________

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso? _

Me llevé una mano al jersey rojo de la pizzería, apretando a la altura de mi pecho porque no comprendía de dónde salía esa presión ni las mariposas revolucionadas de mi estómago al mirar a ese desconocido a los ojos.

A esos ojos color miel que me pegaron tan fuerte que aún me costaba respirar.

El camino de vuelta al trabajo lo hice sin pensar por dónde iba porque tenía la mente llena de ese chaval desgarbado y desaliñado, de ese sonrojo que fue cambiando su expresión lentamente de estupefacción a vergüenza. Era adorable a su manera, me pareció un tontorrón aturullado y no entendía por qué. 

Me planteé si simplemente era vergonzoso o si algo que yo hice le molestó, pero no tenía sentido. Me gustaron sus largos dedos, me gustó ese curioso pelo largo de dos colores y me gustó lo familiar de su voz y de su ceño fruncido. Fue como ver a alguien que conocía de hacía tiempo pero a la vez nuevo.

Y precisamente su pelo era lo que más me tuvo absorto en mis pensamientos porque lo primero que vi de un vívido color rubio ceniza fue el pelo de mi alma gemela, parecido al de ese muchacho pero más corto, desde la ventana de un autobús. Casi tuve un accidente en moto aquel día y desde entonces no paro de pensar en esa persona.

_ ¿Podría ser él? _

Por lo visto iba sonriendo al entrar de nuevo en el trabajo porque mi prima apenas tardó en entrar en mi campo de visión.

—¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué te ha pasado, te han comido la polla o qué? —Aspiré con fuerza, sonrojándome y dándole con una caja vacía de pizza en la cabeza.

—¡Estamos trabajando, compórtate!

—Sí, lo que sea, no te pongas cómodo que ya tienes otro pedido —Reiner me dio una caja nueva con la dirección pegada a ella.

—Ahm, Ymir, ¿esto está bien? —pregunté señalado el recibo. Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, después me miró a mí.

—Claro que está bien, ha pillado Historia la orden, está perfecto.

—Pero es que acabo de venir de aquí…

—Pues se les habrá olvidado algo, yo que sé. Venga hombre no pierdas tiempo.

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Guardé el pedido y volví a la moto con el rostro alargado de ese chaval en mente, lo mucho que me habría gustado darle un abrazo o acurrucarme bajo una mantita pegado a él en chándal. Hacerle un omurice. 

¿Que por qué esa comida exactamente? No tenía ni idea, pero pronto lo sabría. 

Daba golpecitos en el suelo metálico del ascensor, impaciente por llegar y volver a verle. Sabía que debería preguntarle al menos su nombre que no sabría si me daría porque con esa actitud gruñona a saber qué contestaba.

Ojalá quitarle el enfado a besitos.

_ Marco… ¿Qué dices? _

Respiré hondo a sabiendas del sonrojo a juego con el polo que debería llevar en las mejillas y salí al pasillo. Observé la puerta rayada del domicilio y llamé al timbre alisandome la camiseta. Y no había despegado el dedo que ya asomó su cabecita despeinada.

Me observaba ceñudo, parecía enfadado conmigo mientras me analizaba en silencio. Dos personas se asomaron tras él y una chica aspiró sorprendida al verme la cara. Saltó del sofá con un tremendo golpetazo de sus pies contra la alfombra y metiendo la mano entre el chico y la puerta tiró de mi muñeca.

—Ey, ¡ey! —Entré a trompicones en lo que sin duda se trataba de un maltrecho piso de estudiantes.

—¡Sasha! —El chico se dirigía a la muchacha, que me miraba con brillo en sus ojos castaños. 

—¿No te acuerdas de él? —Se volvió hacia un chico rapado que me observaba entre ojos semi cerrados.

—¿Os conozco? —pregunté.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó mi gruñón. 

_ ¿MI gruñón? _

El chico rapado negó con la cabeza y la tal Sasha puso los ojos en blanco, girándose hacia mí. Poniéndome una mano en la espalda me señaló de arriba abajo con la otra, de cara a sus amigos.

—¡Marco! —La miré confuso, sí, ese era mi nombre. Mire al grupo. 

El chico rapado seguía observándome de igual manera pero mi gruñón dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación brusca, apoyándose en la primera superficie que alcanzó. Se apretaba la sudadera a la altura del pecho y su expresión… No podía ser otra cosa que dolor. Ante mí pasmo más absoluto vi una lágrima rodar por su mejilla y algo, un instinto primario, me hizo dar unos pasos al frente. Un nombre escapó de mis labios:

—¡Jean! 

Le toqué la muñeca.

_________________

_ María. _

_ Rosa. _

_ Shina. _

_ Arena. _

_ Cansancio. _

_ Sábanas blancas. _

_ Gas. _

_ Jinae. _

_ Cuero. _

_ Un saludo militar. _

_ Nieve. _

_ Miedo. _

_ Trost. _

_ Esperanza. _

_ Propósito. _

_ Amistad. _

_ 104. _

_ Dolor. _

_ Traición. _

_ Fuego. _

_ Titanes. _

_ Muerte. _

_ Desesperación. _

_________________

Abrí los ojos en el suelo de mi casa, respirando como el que llevaba más de un minuto bajo el agua. Sentía las manos de Sasha en mi hombro, lejanas. Escuchaba a Connie de fondo pero no era más que ruido.

Mis sentidos fijos en el chaval que despertaba como yo, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y un sobresalto. Adelanté la mano al saber que iba a buscarme y giró su rostro hacia mí. Un rostro _completo_ , preocupado y sincero que no entendía cómo podía haber olvidado. Me incorporé como pude, tirando de su camiseta y enterrando la cara contra su pecho. El nudo en mi garganta se rompió ante el contacto de sus manos en mi espalda y nuca y me deshice contra él en sollozos angustiados. Recordando. Viviendo de nuevo esa aflicción. 

—Jean... —Ante el sonido de su voz no pude más que aferrarme a su torso, sus latidos el centro de mi universo, los míos mareándome.

—Lo siento Marco. Lo siento. No… no te encontré hasta dos días después, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Lo siento —susurré.

—No pudiste hacer nada. Nadie pudo —No alejó los dedos de mi pelo o mejilla a pesar de alejarme de él—, no fue tu culpa, Jean —Y desconocía lo mucho que necesitaba esas palabras hasta que las escuché. Me refregué los ojos con el dorso del brazo, asintiendo—. Sasha, Connie, no sé de qué me extraño al veros a los tres juntos.

—Ven a mis brazos, grandullón, estás regordete, ¿eh? —La chica tiró de él haciéndole reír y al centrar mi vista en ella volví a llorar una vez más.

—Fue tan injusto Sasha, tan injusto. Y por culpa de Eren, ahora entiendo por qué me llevo tan mal con él, dios —Me refregué los ojos una vez más, sobrepasado por ese nuevo universo de recuerdos y miedos que me trajo el tocar a Marco.

—Tómatelo con calma, puede ser demasiado —Connie me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Oh, oh no —dijo Marco llevándose una mano a los labios, mirándonos—, no sabéis con quién trabajo en la pizzería… —Le miramos en silencio—, Ymir, Historia y… ahm...  Reiner.

—No —Le tiré de la muñeca, atrayendo su atención hacia mí—, no te quiero cerca de él.

—Jean, en esta realidad todo es diferente. Ya no luchamos, no hay nada que temer… —Me tranquilizó Sasha.

Me senté en el sofá junto a Marco, su muslo pegado al mío como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No pensaba perderle de vista ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad. Sasha nos explicó un poco lo que había descubierto, que no solo comenzó a ver colores al conocer a Connie sino que al tocarle recordó. Y que por algún motivo a algunas personas les costaba más que a otras. De nuestra universidad, Armin lo recordaba todo, Mikasa tan solo a Eren y este según ellos estuvo llorando durante media hora al recordar a la chica y al grupo. 

Marco sospechaba que tanto Historia como Ymir debían recordar algo porque eran almas gemelas y no se separaban la una de la otra. 

—Ahora me da reparo volver al trabajo, no sé cómo enfrentarme a Reiner teniendo este recuerdo —Marco negaba con la cabeza de brazos cruzados, preocupado.

—Te acompaño, ¿te quedan muchas horas? —Tocarle el brazo me resultaba natural pero al mismo tiempo me aceleraba el corazón.

—Era el último pedido de la noche. Tengo que devolver la moto y entregar el ticket y el dinero pero es que es el encargado.

—Voy a estar contigo, además es lo que dice Sasha, ya no es la misma persona.

Marco asintió y se levantó del sofá. Connie le dio el dinero y se despidió con la promesa de volver. Caminaba a su lado y de tanto en tanto alzaba la vista hasta su perfil. Marco me miraba con esa inocencia que le caracterizaba en sus alegres ojos chocolate, las cejas alzadas así como las comisuras de sus labios en una bonita sonrisa. 

—Hanji, Erwin y Levi son profesores en mi universidad, a Mike también lo he visto en la escuela de hostelería —Le dije cuando nos íbamos a subir en la moto. Marco rió suavemente.

—Hay mucho que me gustaría saber, ¿vas a ponerme al día? —Torcí el gesto, observándole sacar la moto del aparcamiento.

—Hay mucho que no deberías saber. Pero sí, alguna duda te aclararé.

—¿Sabes el origen de los muros? —Asentí y me subí tras él. 

Le abracé por la cintura dejando caer la cabeza en su amplia espalda y cerrando los ojos.

Marco no necesitaba saber de la traición de Eren, de toda la desgracia que trajo el final de la batalla, de los destinos de muchos de nuestros amigos. No se lo pensaba decir. Alcé los ojos hasta su nuca asomando por encima del borde de su camiseta, y quise besar ahí donde el pelo era más corto. Hundí la nariz en ese punto y cerré los ojos de nuevo, apretándolo un poco más con la mano extendida sobre su corazón. Los latidos desbocados que noté bajo la palma me hicieron sonreír.

—¿Entras conmigo? —Me preguntó en la puerta de la pizzería. Le di la mano y apreté. Marco respiró hondo y empujó la puerta de los empleados, arrastrándome al interior con él.

—¡¡Hombre, ya era hora!! Estaba empezando a pre… —Ymir alzó las cejas mirándome, cruzándose de brazos—, eh, caracaballo, tú por aquí…

—Me alegro de volver a verte, imbécil —La chica chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa genuina y giró la cara hacia el interior de la cocina—, ¡Historia, ven aquí! ¡Alguien se ha acordado de nosotras! —Un suave  _ “voooy”  _ y pasitos precedieron a la preciosa chica, tal y como la recordaba.

—¡¡Jean!! —Se acercó a mí con la alegría iluminando su bello rostro. Abrí los brazos y la estreché entre ellos con la congoja en mi garganta y una disculpa en los labios—, oh, no, no, no, no te disculpes. Nunca tuviste la culpa de nada de lo que pasó —Me puso la mano en la mejilla y no pude retener el suspiro—, al contrario, soy yo la que debe darte las gracias por tanto.

—Estoy perdido… —comentó Marco a nuestro lado.

—Y quédate así —Ymir le dio dos palmadas en el hombro—, no quieres saber.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Habéis acabado de limpiar? —Me puse en guardia sin pretenderlo, llevándome las manos ahí donde deberían estar mis espadas. Reiner me observó pestañeando, uniendo sus cejas. Yo apreté la mandíbula y caminé un paso al frente, ante Marco.

_ Hijo de puta, ni mires en su dirección. _

—Eh —Ymir le dio con el dorso de la mano en su duro abdomen—, se acuerdan, ¿no crees que debes decir algo? —Reiner miró a Ymir y después a sus pies. Abrió la boca un par de veces y se alejó de nosotros tragando saliva.

—Cojo mis cosas y nos vamos —Me susurró Marco. Intenté destensar los músculos pero me costaba  _ bastante.  _

—El tío se siente fatal desde que se acuerda de todo, no seas muy duro con él —Me aconsejó Ymir.

—Sasha y Connie dicen hola —Marco les entregó el mensaje para despedirse justo después y tirar de mi mano fuera de la pizzería.

_____________________________

El miedo que sentí al escuchar la voz de Reiner y la pena al ver su expresión, me sobrepasaron. Y eso unido al hecho de recordar tantas cosas y lo mucho que Jean significaba para mí me dificultaba un poquito la respiración.

Por no decir que tuve que parar a medio camino, apoyado en el muro de piedra junto al río porque me daba la sensación de asfixiarme. Jean me sostuvo por los hombros exclamando mi nombre y buscando mi cara, alarmado ante mi comportamiento.

—Eh, eh, respira. Ese… Reiner no va a tocarte —La seguridad y esa furia en su voz me calmaron algo. Porque estaba con él.

—Sí. Lo sé. Pero es… —resoplé, agitando las manos y mirando al cielo, dando saltitos—, ya se me pasa.

—Hacías eso siempre antes de un examen —Me dijo con cariño en la voz. Al mirarle a los ojos también vi el sentimiento en ellos y mi corazón aleteó como tan solo lo hizo con él.

Dejé caer mis brazos sobre el muro, observando el agua fluir bajo nosotros. Jean apoyó los codos a mi lado y el rostro en sus manos con la vista fija en las estrellas. Ahora que le tenía de nuevo en mi vida no entendía cómo pude pasar un solo día sin su compañía, sin saber que existía en la misma realidad que yo. Su hombro rozaba el mío y el contacto era tan casual como conocido. Esos pequeños roces siempre se dieron entre nosotros, sin llegar a ser nada pero siendo un mundo. Porque a él le gustaba Mikasa y yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para declararme.

_ Para arrojarme frente a un titán no tenía problemas, las cosas de la vida… _

Me estremecí recordando ese último titán, ese que me apartó de Jean y de mi anterior vida en un momento tan injusto. Y por supuesto mi amigo lo notó, dándome un golpetazo con su cadera.

—¿Tienes frío o es otra cosa?

—No es nada —sonreí sin apartar los ojos del agua—, Jean… tenía planes. Para cuando estuviéramos dentro de la muralla Sina, digo.

—¿Hmm? Cuéntamelos.

—Pues —Me agité nervioso cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie al otro, pasando una mano por mi corto flequillo azabache—, con el sueldo me alquilaría un lugar para mí.

—Estabas harto de compartir cama, ¿eh?

—No exactamente —Se me secó la boca y comencé a retorcerme los dedos, un súbito calor agolpándose en mis mejillas y pecho—, también quería declararme a la persona que me gustaba.

—Oh…

_ Sí, “oh”… a ver cómo sigo con esto. _

—¿Por qué esperar tanto? Debió ser alguien de la 104, ¿no? —Jean no me miraba, sus cuerpo orientado al frente en todo momento—. Aprovecha ahora que tienes tiempo y un riesgo mínimo de morir joven.

—Tengo cinco años más que los que tuve al morir, así que…

—Pfff, no quieres saber lo que pasó cinco años después —Jean negó con la cabeza y le miré para verle alzar los ojos al cielo—, hijos de puta… 

—Ya me contarás, en otro momento.

—O nunca —bajó la mirada al río pero dudaba que estuviera viendo lo que miraba, perdido en recuerdos que no debían ser agradables.

—¿Tú no tenías planes? —dije en un intento de retomar la conversación. Jean salió de ese estado cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado, una risita suave saliendo de su nariz.

—No morir virgen era mi mayor aspiración, ¿no te acuerdas de las apuestas con Connie sobre quién sería el primero?

—¿Quién ganó? —pregunté, intentando sacar algo de su vida romántica en claro.

—Él, también en esta y probablemente en todas nuestras vidas, vaya mamón, puto calvo…

—Sigues igual de malhablado —dije riéndome, relajándome al fin.

—Por fin, menos mal que te sueltas, qué tenso estabas —Miré a Jean y él me miró a mí.

Sus ojos viajaban por mi rostro e hice lo mismo con el suyo. Lo único diferente del Jean que recordaba era que ahora sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, descuidados pero con el lado derecho de su cabeza rapado y quedando ese tono bicolor tan suyo.

_ No puedo declararme. No puedo. _

—Ahora me explico por qué siempre me gustaron las estrellas en esta realidad —El corazón se me paró en el pecho cuando su pulgar pasó sobre mi mejilla.

—Uhmm, ¿por qué? —pregunté casi sin voz.

—No te hagas el tonto cuando eres tan listo —bajó esos dedos hasta capturar mi barbilla, clavándome esa mirada afilada del color del oro líquido y haciendo a mi estómago dar un vuelco—, declárate a esa persona tan afortunada en un ratito pero déjame hacer esto primero. 

Aspiré despacio cuando sus ojos bajaron hasta mi boca y me dejé llevar cuando tiró de mi barbilla para acercarme la suya. No pude dejar de mirarle ni aún cuando el calor de sus labios atrapó los míos, despacio y con cariño. Admiré de cerca sus pestañas sobre sus angulosas mejillas y cerré los ojos al inclinar el rostro, presionando contra él y abriendome. 

Me solté de la piedra en la que apretaba los dedos en cuanto su lengua lamió mi labio inferior, rodeándolo por la cintura y adhiriendo mi pecho al suyo. Sus manos se posaron en mis amplias mejillas y me olvidé de respirar sintiendo que todo lo que necesitaba era su aliento, el latido de su corazón contra el mío.

—El haber visto colores por primera vez desde un puerco autobús al fijarme en un repartidor a domicilio sabía que debía significar algo —susurró en mi sonrisa.

—Eras tú, Jean, la persona a la que me iba a declarar.

—Oh, pfff, ¿no me digas? —Aspiré alejándome de él, abriendo la boca en sorpresa por lo divertido de su expresión—, Marco, era evidente.

—¿Cómo que evidente? ¿A qué, evi, evidente? ¿Por qué? —Se puso de puntillas y me dio un besito más entre risas, tirando de mi mano después de camino a su casa, ignorando mi sonrojo.

—Era lógico que te enamoraras de alguien como yo —Y me sentí ridículo al sonrojarme aún más cuando me guiñó el ojo.

—No te lo creas tanto…

—Llegué a ser líder de escuadrón, tenías razón en eso de que sería alguien importante.

—Ah, pues claro que tenía razón.

Charlar con él, de la mano, caminando seguros y sin prisas era una experiencia nueva. Saber a ciencia cierta que se trataba de mi alma gemela, todo un regalo. Aprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad al máximo y sin desperdiciar un segundo.

—Jean —dije en un momento en el que guardamos silencio después de unas risas particularmente divertidas ante una anécdota de los tres tontos que vivían juntos. Hizo un ruido afirmativo con su garganta y le miré a los ojos—, ¿sirvió de algo que me fuera tan pronto?

—Bueno —bajó su mirada al suelo y odié su expresión, triste como nunca le había visto—, me hizo cambiar. Entré en las tropas de reconocimiento y no pasó un día que no te llevase en el recuerdo.

—Suerte que ya no tengas que mirar al pasado para verme —paró en seco, alzando su mano hasta mi mejilla derecha.

—No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima —En el beso que nos dimos dijimos mucho sin decir nada, todo lo que me quedó por confesar, por admitir. 

Todos esos sentimientos escondidos ahora a la vista, nuestros corazones al descubierto y la promesa de una vida a su lado —repleta de pizzas carbonara—, por delante.

**Author's Note:**

> LOS ADORO CON LOCURA  
> DJKAHSDKAJHDHDKA
> 
> Gracias por leerme y millones de gracias por los comentarios por breves que sean ♥
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!  
> Si te gusta lo que escribo y quieres apoyarme, [¡invítame un café!](https://ko-fi.com/tifasugar)


End file.
